Mira Shards/Diary
= DIARY OF AN EVIL QUEEN = Out of all my many evil plans, tricking people to think I'm a new student named Mira Shards is by far my favourite. Not only can I finally convince my daughter Raven to embrace being evil, but I even found my old diary from my days at Ever After High. I can't wait to take a trip down teenage Evil Queen memory lane: 9/3 Ready for my first day at Ever After High and I'm a little nervous. Will everyone think I'm weird cause I'm the next Evil Queen? Wish I had a friend to tell me to take a chill potion or something. 9/4 Found out my roommate is Red Riding Hood. Wasn't hexpecting that! But Red seems really nice. Quiet, but nice. 9/7 Today was royally rad! I'm in General Villainy class with The Dark Fairy, The Candy Witch, and Big Bad Wolf. We all had lunch together. I think I actually have friends! 9/12 Had my first class with Snow White today. Even though she acted really nice to me, there's something about her that really gets under my skin. Maybe I'll ask my Magic Mirror why. 10/15 Signed up to try out for the Dragonsport team today. Pretty sure I'll have no trouble making the team. I've been flying dragons around my castle since I was little! 11/21 Got detention today for casting some dark magic at Snow White. I'm the Evil Queen! It's my destiny to cast magic curses at her. Lame! 12/2 Today were tryouts for the school Dragonsport team. I was the best Dragonrider in the sky, but then Snow White tried out and they made her the youngest captain in school instead. Can you believe it? I can fly circles around her! 12/21 Yes! I got permission from the Headmaster to start my own Dragonsport team! Can't wait to play Snow White's team and prove that I'm the best Dragonrider in school. 1/3 First day back from wicked winter break, and already got detention for poisoning apples in the school castleteria. 1/20 Weird. Big Bad Wolf was just knocking on my door. He looked at me and then just walked away. Was he trying to ask me out? Ugh! Boys! 2/20 I'm so hexited! I just won the Dragonsport championship! Snow White tried diving towards me, but I secretly cast a dizzy spell on her dragon, and dodged just in time to score the winning goal! 2/21 Headmaster Grimm disqualified us for cheating and gave the trophy to Snow White. Can you believe it? He said that good always has to win in the end. It's the rules of the fairytales. I looked at him right in the eye and said that one day I'm going to change that rule. 3/6 Big Bad Wolf asked me to the Spring Fairest dance! But now Red is acting all weird. Probably because I'm going out with the villain from her story. She'll get over it. 4/1 So the dance was okay, but halfway through my date disappeared. I asked Big Bad about it in class,and he lied about someone casting a vanishing spell on him. In better news, Red is happy again, so roommate situation is back to normal. 5/20 Final hexams were today. I have no doubt I'll get top marks in everything! I even put extra time into studying Wonderland, even though it's not part of my story. Something about it is just so interesting! Category:Diaries Category:Mira Shards Pages Category:Dragon Games Diaries